Hannah's Digimon VMon
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Miley Stewart finds a VMon that belongs to someone she knew... Jake Ryan.


**For the first time, I'll be doing a first crossover for Digimon 02 with Hannah Montana. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_Disclaimer: don't own Hannah Montana or Digimon Adventure 02. They belong to Disney and Toei, respectively._

(Author's note: names of Digimon are from the Japanese dub, not the American one.)

In a time where both humans and Digimons exist together, there lives a girl named Miley Stewart, who's a regular teen like you and me. But she has a celebrity side as Hannah Montana, a popstar. In fact, she longs to have a Digimon of her own.

One day, she dreams of having a V-Mon. but when she woke up, she did have one- and it was given to her by Oliver Oken, in a form of a Digitama (Digi-Egg). She said, "Oh, Oliver sent me a Digitama. And I like it!" So on that day on, she took care of it, until one day, it hatched. It started out as a Demi V-Mon, and it later became a V-Mon.

Along with the wakening of V-Mon, she had a nifty gadget- the second generation Digivice known as D3. She always keeps it with her, wherever she goes.

Miley came to Oliver's house and she has V-Mon with her. She said, "Hi Oliver! Thanks for the Digimon that you gave Me." then, she saw an Agumon, and she asked, "Your Digimon, Oliver?"

Oliver said, "Yeah, he's Agumon. Found him somewhere because his partner left him permanently."

V-Mon and Agumon chats to each other and got to know each other. Then, Oliver said, "Well, do you want to go for a walk?"

Miley said, "OK, Oliver. Let's take a walk with our Digimon to the mall."

Oliver said, "Ok. Let's do it. Oh by the way, why don't you change to Hannah Montana so that we won't get publicized?"

V-Mon said, "No, Oliver. You don't need to. Just, um, be in your regular selves. You don't need to be in your celebrity form."

Agumon said, "Yes, Miley, you don't need to be a celebrity. Just be yourself."

Miley agreed, and they went to the mall without being celebrities themselves.

_The Mall_

Miley and Oliver had a date, and they shopped for stuff that they want. Agumon and V-Mon just ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the toys, and they had ice cream, too. Agumon was happy to have a new friend in the form of V-Mon, although he was dying to meet Miley's friend Lilly Truscott's Digimon, Palmon.

Well, Oliver saw Lilly and he said, "Hey Lilly, over here!"

Lilly said, "Hi guys! Oh, Miley, you now have a Digimon?"

Miley said, "Yes, Lilly! You and Palmon were like, so pretty today."

Palmon came and said, "Hey V-Mon! Nice to see you!"

V-Mon said, "But, we haven't known each other yet! But I know because we're Digimon, we know each other well, right?"

Palmon said, "Oh, and you befriended Oliver's Agumon, too! Wait… I remember you well; you used to be someone else's Digimon, who was it?"

V-Mon said, "Um…"

Then, someone said, "Hey Miley, that's my Digimon you're with now. Give it back!"

Miley and her friends turned around to see… It was Jake Ryan, Miley's (or Hannah's) former flame! He continued, "Well, well, well, V-Mon has refuged to you, Hannah Montana. Now give it back!"

Miley said, "Never!" then she hits Jake with her bag, and Oliver said, "Let's go girls! They must get away from Jake, hurry!" they ran away afterwards for Jake to have a hard time to catch them. After Jake got back on his nerves, he followed suit.

After 2 minutes of running away from Jake, the three huffed for air, and they sat down on the bench of the mall outside. Lilly said, "Did we lose him?"

Jake caught up with them and said, "I'm afraid not!" then, he laughed and he said, "V-Mon, come with me!" V-Mon then remembered the bad stuff the Jake did to him, and using him to get Hannah Montana to Jake's arms. He shouted, "I will not go home with you, Jake! Miley's good to me, and you use me for bad purposes!"

Jake said, "Ok, I'll get you by force!" then, Palmon and Agumon attacked Jake, and he was hurt. He shouted, "Pesky little monsters!" then, he threw them away, which left Palmon and Agumon limping. He shooed away Oliver and Lilly too, and they get hurt too.

Now, only Miley and V-Mon are left. Jake snickers and Miley said, "Please, don't hurt him!" Jake said, "I don't care. You'll get this!" as Jake's whip goes near to V-Mon, Miley shields V-Mon with her body. Miley cried as her body receives the pain.

Jake then pushed Miley away and he said, "Now, V-Mon, you'll come home with me!" and, as his hands were nearing V-Mon. Miley shouts his name and her D3 lights up and shows up, ending on Miley's hands. Also, her Digitama comes out and she said, "I know! V-Mon! Time to change!" V-Mon obeyed.

(Digivolution sequence begins)

"V-Mon, Armor Digivolve!"

(Digivolution sequence continues)

"Fire of courage, Flamedramon!"

Jake was struck in fear, but he got over it and said, "I don't care if you digivolve, but I'm not afraid of you!" he whipped Flamedramon but it does not hurt.

Jake whipped him one more time but Flamedramon grabbed the whip and said, "Jake Ryan, you'll never hurt my friends again!" he then tugged Jake over and he does his attack. "Knuckle Fire!" Jake bumped to a wall and his whip was burned.

Miley said, "Now, Flamedramon!"

Flamedramon said, "Yes Miley! Fire… Rocket!"

Flamedramon surrounds itself in an aura of fire and then shoots itself towards Jake like a rocket. Jake then explodes.

Jake was limping and he said, "I'll be back!" and then he runs away.

Miley said, "Thanks, Flamedramon. You saved us… and yourself."

Flamedramon then gave away the remaining Digi power to cure Miley, Oliver, Lilly, Agumon and Palmon. Then, he returns to V-Mon, and he hugs Miley. "V-Mon, you'll never get hurt by Jake anymore!"

Oliver said, "So that's where V-Mon came from- he escaped from Jake and after he showed up on me, he became a Digitama."

Lilly said, "Well, it's over, I guess."

From then on, whenever Miley and her friends are in danger, Their Digimon will Digivolve to save them. And V-Mon always comes with Miley/Hannah everywhere she goes, except the bathroom, of course!

**Hope you enjoyed it. Leave reviews please!**


End file.
